


Good Intentions

by Bubblegumlocks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumlocks/pseuds/Bubblegumlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2007, preDH.  The road to hell is paved with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do you see my guilt?

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd or britpicked.  
> Written before Deathly Hallows came out, and set during the Hunt.

The room is dark, but not silent.

He watches from the corner, his gaze cool and unrelenting. There are two figures on the bed, moving in tandem and he allows it, allows their mistakes and watches as she rides him. He can barely see the red hair against the pillow; it's almost buried by her hands, holding shoulders as she undulates and rises and falls in steady rhythm. He can see the sweat glistening off her bare skin from the one small candle by the bed. It matches the tone of her skin, creamy and yellow, unblemished save for the blush from exertion. Hands are all over her body, freckled and pale, tweaking and smoothing her skin as he grips her hips as she rides him.

She braces her hands on the freckled chest and pushes herself up, her breasts swaying gently as she moves around him. She smiles seductively and pulls him up until they are both sitting. She stretches and turns around so she faces him in the corner, and impales herself fully, her eyes staying open until she's seated. She shivers as his gaze crawls over her. She searches for him and finds him, their eyes locking as pale hands reach from behind to knead her breasts. She's caught and she rides him faster.

The sound of skin slapping skin masks the sound of his breathing. He can hear her whimper, and him groan, and knows they are both close, closer and closer until she screams. His name.

_Shit._

He leaves the room, flinching as he groans against her pale skin, not yet realizing the name was not his own. He leaves the door open, so she has an easy escape and they can continue where they left off.

~*~

"We can't keep doing this! We've been going round and round in circles, not accomplishing anything. I'm about to tear my hair out!" Hermione gave out a frustrated scream as she stood with arms crossed, glaring across the room at Ron. Her hair was everywhere, the product of running her hands through it in exasperation. "You cannot keep leaving in the middle of our discussions. Harry needs us to do this for him, just like I need you to be there for me."

Ron scowled. "I can't take you always harping on me. We do not both need to be doing this, any more than I need to be there for you."

" _What_?"

"Last night. In bed." He turned away from her, taking a deep breath to compose himself. "You--," he stopped. "I can't believe you. How long has it been going on behind my back?"

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"Harry."

She looked at him, frowning. "Harry?"

"You said his name, last night. You didn't stay."

"You know why I can't stay. What if Harry needs me, needs you? What about the rest of the Order, your mother?"

"You said his name."

She shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Hermione. You _screamed_ his name. _How long_?"

Her mouth opened and closed, her hands on her hips. She took a breath to speak when the door opened and Ginny flew in. "Good, I need you both. Emergency meeting, library. Hurry!" She turned and left as quickly as she came.

"This is not over. You can't avoid the question!"

~*~

Harry looked around the room at the Order members called to the emergency meeting. They were few, but those he trusted implicitly. He sat next to McGonagall. "Headmistress, will he be here?"

She nodded tersely and gestured towards the door.

Professor Snape opened the door, propping up a grey-faced Neville, one arm tucked to his side and the other bleeding. Snape had a look of great disgust upon his face, but his grip was solid and he gently dropped Neville into the nearest chair before he took one furthest from him. He nodded slightly to Harry, who sighed in relief.

Ginny entered, followed by Hermione and a furious Ron. Harry stood, counting heads. Remus and Luna entered last, the latter holding a violet covered tome with both hands. They sat and waited for Harry to speak.

" _Colloportus_."

"Silently, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes and repeated the spell silently at the other door, sending a scowl in Snape's direction. "Have you found a way to destroy them?"

"The less said the better in front of your _colleagues_ ," he said with distaste, eying Luna and Ginny. Harry glared at him. "However, I regret to inform you that no, I have not yet encountered a way to destroy them without loss of limb. Longbottom has successfully purloined the cup. I believe that brings your total to three?"

"Four," Ginny said.

They all turned to look at her as she held up a familiar locket. She handed it to Harry, who then took the cup from Neville. "Four?" he rasped.

Professor Snape looked around the room, a sneer on his face. "I trust I shan't be missed?" He nodded to the Headmistress and left without another comment.

Harry stared at the artifacts in his hands, turning them over and over, unable to believe.

"They're real, Harry. Can't you feel it?" Hermione whispered to him.

He felt her familiar calming presence over his shoulder as he tried to feel the objects. There, looking at the 'S' on the locket, he could feel a heavy darkness, a sense of deadly purpose and an almost whisper of Voldemort himself. He set the locket aside, thankful to finally put it at peace after all the turmoil of Dumbledore and Sirius and Bill and... The cup was different, it didn't call to him as much, but it still held a terrifying darkness. He put the cup next to the locket and stepped away from the table. He looked up and smiled sheepishly at everyone. He looked at Neville first. "How'd you get it?"

He grinned and changed into a small furry brown animal. Luna smiled broadly and clapped her hands while the others stared at the spot where Neville had stood.

"Neville?" Ginny squeaked. The mouse squeaked back and ran around her feet.

Harry laughed when Neville changed back. "When? And _how_?"

"Remus taught me. He's really very good at it. I'm sure you all can learn from him. I was able to sneak under doors and around corners to get to the cup. Professor Snape told me where to find it, and how to get around any spells if necessary. I was able to shrink the cup after I found it and carried it in my mouth."

"The protections?"

Neville smiled. "They didn't recognize a near squib in the form of a mouse. The orphanage had long been abandoned, and I met a few others on my way who directed me to the place they rarely went to." He shrugged. "I could slip past anything until I was right in front of it. There was a little scuffle, that's why I'm torn up, but I'm okay."

"I still can't believe you were able to find it so easily. Have you been looked at yet?"

"Snape healed what he could, and we returned here. I think we were about to be discovered, but we left just in time." He was beaming at his luck, glad to be of some use to Harry.

Harry grabbed his shoulder. "I can't thank you enough, though I wish I had known you were going, or that you're able to change."

"Remus said I had to keep it a secret until I was sure it worked, and that I couldn't be identified. I trust you all."

"Thank you again, Neville. This means so much."

He smiled and nodded again. "Just let me know when I can help again."


	2. Is the far off hesitation burning bright

The library was empty except for two redheads, sitting close together, one whispering vehemently at the other.

"That Mudblood whore has gone too far this time. Not only has she ruined you, but she's ruined my chances at getting closer to Harry. She has to pay, brother mine."

Ron nodded weakly. "I just can't believe she said his name while we were--." He stopped, angry all over again. "And _him_. What's your plan, Gin?"

She smiled wickedly, a glint in her brown eyes. "Oh you'll find out soon enough," she whispered in his ear. "The Mudblood bitch will pay, and so will he." She licked the outer edge of Ron's ear and scooted herself closer to him. "She will _pay_ for stealing what's rightfully mine; both you and Harry." She nipped his ear and he groaned.

"Gods, what you do to me," he whispered back before bringing her closer for a kiss. "She's nothing compared to you, sister."

Ginny straddled him in the chair, brushing her long hair back before reaching to pull Ron's clothes off. Her mouth was hot and needy against his, and each kiss had him begging for more. She broke the kiss only once to pull her jumper over her head and his lips latched onto a nipple. She arched against him, moaning as he teased and nibbled until she was writhing uncontrollably on top of him. He pulled out his wand and vanished their clothing, also sending a few charms at the door so they wouldn't be disturbed.

He kissed her again, cupping her face with both hands. She ran hers all over him, caressing his broad freckled shoulders down to the lower planes of his back. She reached between them, cupping his erection with her petite fingers and he groaned again. Ron lifted her slightly and she guided him to her waiting cunt. Both cried out when he was fully sheathed, and, with his hands still on her hips, he began to thrust in time with his kiss. She kept her fingers between them, flicking her clit with expert strokes every time she rose above him.

She came with a sharp cry, throwing her head back, allowing her hair to tickle his knees. She slumped forward, and he rode her until he, too, came.

They rested against each other, their mouths pressed together, too worn out to even kiss.

Finally, Ginny stirred and stood, _accio_ ing her clothing back to her. She gave Ron a peck on the lips and left the room, a fake smile on her face as she went searching for someone else to talk to.

~*~

"Harry, I'm worried."

He didn't look up from the _Prophet_ as he replied, "Why?"

Hermione slammed the glass of juice in front of him. "It's been too easy. Aren't you worried that it's been too easy? And I can't figure out why and it's been driving me mental."

He put the paper down and put a hand on hers, trying to calm her. "It hasn't been too easy. Neville was injured only yesterday, and I'm more than thankful it wasn't more than that."

"But Harry--"

"Relax. Would you rather it be more difficult?"

"Well, no, but--"

"Then quit worrying about it. It's only bound to get worse the closer we are. We've only one left to find, Hermione. Then it's Nagini and Voldemort himself."

"I'm just so worried. For you, for everybody. What if the last Horcrux isn't the last one? What if Voldemort found out what we've been doing and he keeps making new ones? What if _you're_ a Horcrux, Harry? What then?"

"Kill or be killed. I don't think I _can_ be one, but if I am, I'd trust you or Ron would have to do it."

"No!" she cried. "I _couldn't_ do that. You're too important to me, Harry. I can't be the one that does that to you. I love you, you know that."

He sighed. "Which is why you would have to do it. What if I am a Horcrux? My mother died to save me because she loved me. I'd want someone who loved me to end me."

"No." She shook her head. "I absolutely cannot do that, not now."

He reached across the table, tilting her chin to force her to look at him. "It isn't now. You won't have to do it because I'm not asking it of you now. But if it had to be done, especially for the greater good, I'd want you to be the one to cast the spell."

He looked at her so earnestly that she couldn't help but smile. "I love you."

"I know," he smiled back. He bent to kiss her forehead, then stood up. "I'm going to Hogwarts today, to speak with Minerva. Would you like to come with me?"

She nodded, suddenly the familiar studious Hermione. "I'd like to have another look at the library, and then have a few chats with some portraits. Let me get my cloak and I'll be ready."

He nodded and watched her leave the room. As he was clearing the dishes off the table, Ginny entered the kitchen.

"Off already?" she asked.

He hummed in acquiescence, not paying her much attention as he finished cleaning the kitchen. "We're going to Hogwarts today."

"Oh," she said innocently. "I guess I'll just stick around here. Is there anything you'd like me to do?"

He jumped as he turned, startled to see her right behind him. She had crossed the room quickly and silently. He backed away, putting more distance between them as he replied. "Er, you can do more research for us." He shrugged.

"Research. Anything in particular?"

He held his tongue, debating whether to tell her about the Horcruxes or not. So far they had dodge the direct subject around her, telling only Minerva, Remus and Snape all the details. She, Neville and Luna had been told they were seeking the objects due to their great magical importance, saying only that they were stealing them from Voldemort to weaken him further.

"Just more about Ravenclaw. We still haven't found her relic," he finally said.

She nodded, an odd glint in her eye.

"And don't go anywhere without taking someone with you. I don't want you to get hurt."

Hermione rushed back into the kitchen before Ginny could say anything in reply. She watched as Harry took Hermione's hand and they left the room together, not even saying goodbye.

~*~

"Checkmate," said Luna softly, to Ron's great frustration and the amusement of Neville.

"How did you do that?" he asked incredulously.

Luna smiled, on hand playing with her radish earring. "I Saw your steps before you took them."

"But that's cheating!" Ron sputtered.

She smiled again. "You Saw mine as well, but were not quick enough to counteract them before I moved."

Ron turned red. "How did you know?"

"I could see it in your face."

Neville laughed again. "I'll play winner next game if you promise not to cheat."

Luna nodded. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind. You won't have to, Ronald."

He gaped at her. "Why should I play if I'm just going to lose again?"

"I ask myself that all the time," Neville said. He moved his chair closer to the board, abandoning his book.

Ron scowled, but set the board up again.

Neville watched closely as they played, trying to find some hint of weakness in either for the next time he would play them. In Luna he could find none. She was stoic during game play and the only hint of her character he could see was the way she used her wand to direct the players. Ron, on the other hand, would get a gleam in his eye if he thought Luna had been trapped. He laughed loudly when Luna said "Checkmate" again, just as calmly as she had a few minutes before.

Ron left, frustrated, and walked across the room. Neville took his seat and began to play hopelessly against Luna. Ron picked up the book Neville had been reading and began to flip through it wistfully.

He stood when the game was over, bringing out his Exploding Snap cards. The three of them began to play, happy to pass the time peacefully and without the distraction of the outside world.


	3. And if you want to talk about it, lie here on the floor

"Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger, how nice to see you both." Minerva McGonagall surveyed them from her place at the desk, a quill poised in one hand.

"Headmistress," Harry nodded to her.

"It's nice to see you, Professor. I'll be at the library, Harry, if you need me." Hermione clutched Harry's hand tightly, then let go and left the office.

"Tea?"

Harry nodded politely, taking a seat across from her. She handed him a cup prepared exactly as he liked it, and they sipped in silence.

He was the first to speak, setting his cup on her desk. "D'you think I'm a Horcrux?"

She raised an eyebrow, wrapping her fingers around her cup slowly as she looked over her spectacles at him. "Potter, _Harry_ , I highly doubt you have a piece of Voldemort's soul residing in you. However," she took a slow sip. "It could be possible, given the many _talents_ shall we say that you two have in common." She leaned forward in her seat, resting her elbows on the desk. "I believe these, though, are a product of your heritage and your friendships. Your father was very talented in many things, especially in his disregard for rules which I'm sure you've heard many times. Your family has connections to the Blacks, which could also be where some of your personality comes from."

"Parseltongue?"

She sighed. "I am not sure, Harry. Professor Dumbledore often said the curse that backfired gave you many characteristics of the Dark Lord."

"But what if the curse that backfired, really hadn't? What if I were a Horcrux? What would you do?"

She looked at him again over your spectacles. "I would do as your dear friend Ms. Granger is doing; research."

Harry reached for his cup. "So you have no other theories or intuition about what the last Horcrux could be?"

"I believe you are right in that it is something of Ravenclaw's. As I was not in her house, I have no knowledge of any precious tools that could have been handed down from generation to generation." She could see Harry was unhappy. "I will, though, write some of my former colleagues to see if they have any information that could be of use to you." He stood, shoving his hands in his pockets as he prepared to leave. "Be careful, Mr. Potter. I hope to see you soon."

He nodded and left the office.

~*~

Hermione was at the back of the library, immersed in the Restricted Section. She sat at a small table overflowing with books and was trying to read at least six of them at the same time. She was muttering to herself, reading snippets from each text when Harry found her.

"Hey."

She jumped and a stack of small violently green books fell to the floor, shivering as they landed. Without losing her place, she flicked her wand and they returned to the table. "How was your meeting?"

He shrugged. "McGonagall didn't have anything new to say. I asked her if she thought I was a Horcrux. She didn't seem to think so and said Ravenclaw was more likely. She _did_ promise to owl some old friends to see if they knew anything about the Founders."

"Good," she muttered, reading a line of text using her finger as a guide.

"Found anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm trying to find a potion or spell to destroy them."

"You don't believe Snape?"

"I don't believe he's had time to look."

Harry smiled. "Are you almost done?"

She shook her head again and shut one of the books with a heavy hand. "No. I need all my concentration for the next hour or so, and then I'll be able to discuss this with you."

"Okay. I'll come back later. I guess I'll head to the kitchens. Want anything?"

She just waved her hand at him, so he left without another word.

~*~

Ginny wandered around the house slowly, trying to find something to occupy her time with, to no avail. She returned to the kitchen only to find it still empty. She sighed in relief, and spelled the doors shut, finally casting a silencing spell around the room.

She waited a few minutes, and then the floo flared to life. She looked around cautiously before putting her head in the flames, leaving her knees still in London, while the rest of her traveled to a place cold and dark. She remained in the flames for several minutes, and she could feel her knees getting sore on the other side. But she was pleased when she finally ended the firecall, and took the spells off the room.

She found four bottles of butterbeer and took them to the study where the rest of the group was still playing their stupid games. Ginny smiled, thinking of a much more sinister and fun game.

~*~

Harry returned to the library a little over an hour later to find Hermione slumped over the table, her wand tucked behind her ear, and snoring lightly. He smiled before resting his hand lightly on her back. She stirred slowly, blinking as she took in her surroundings.

"Oh no!" she said. "I can't believe I fell asleep. Oh Harry, I'm so sorry!"

He chuckled. "It's okay. We'll just take them back with us, so you don't have to absorb it all now." He shrunk most of the books and swept them into her knapsack, and handed the rest of them to her. "Here, we'll look through these a bit more before we return."

She nodded and they settled at the table, determined to find one small shred of information before leaving Hogwarts.

After a while, they turned to look at each other at the same time, identical expressions of joy on their faces. "Found something?" he asked first.

"You share."

" _Ravenclaw was renowned among her peers as a great designer. She not only designed the ever-changing floor plans of Hogwarts, but she also painted, played the lute, and designed many other buildings, though none as famous as Hogwarts._ " Harry grinned at her.

"Where'd you find that at?" Hermione was flabbergasted.

"Hogwarts, A History. What did you find?"

"Just a possibility at a potion to destroy the Horcruxes. Do you think her relic could be her lute?"

"What about a magic paintbrush. Or her wand? Aren't portraits painted with wands?"

Hermione frowned. "It _is_ vague, in a way." She sighed. "At least now we have something to go forward. I'll see if I can find some books on magical painting and then we can return home."

"Sounds good. I'll pack the rest of these up."

He waited for her to return so they could leave the library together. She came back with a stack of books that reached just to her chin, and she was smiling sheepishly.

"These aren't even all of them. I just took the ones that related to Ravenclaw's era, and a few modern ones to see if anything has changed."

Harry just shook his head and held our her knapsack, and they left the library hand in hand.

Halfway back to the Headmistress's office, he stopped her by a hand thrown against her chest. He placed a finger against her lips to silence her and pulled her into the shadows behind a suit of armor. He placed the bag on the floor, and leaned down towards her, shutting off any protests by his lips against hers.

"You're beautiful," he whispered against her lips, ending the kiss.

She just looked at him, confused. "Harry?"

He kissed her again, lightly. "I love you."

She smiled and lifted the bag, leaving the shadows and effectively their conversation. They returned in silence to the office, and flooed back to London and their friends.


	4. Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder

Hermione was making tea in the kitchen, swirling her wand to gather the supplies needed to make it the Muggle way. She helped the water boil a little, but mostly let things progress naturally. She kept a light conversation with Ginny and Harry while they waited. Harry was reading the _Prophet_ and Ginny was kicking him under the table every time he snorted at the news. The teakettle boiled and Hermione quickly poured three mugs. She prepared her own and sat next to Harry at the table.

Harry put the newspaper down with a huff, and stood from the table to prepare his tea, glaring at Hermione because she hadn't. Ron entered the kitchen while Harry's back was turned and, surveying the scene before him, crossed the kitchen in three great strides, turned Harry around and punched him.

Hermione gasped and jumped from the table, her wand pointed at Ron. Ginny, too, had jumped up, running over to hold Ron back in case he decided to punch Harry again.

Harry just looked at Ron, his brow furrowed. While they all watched him, he bent down slowly to pick up his dropped mug and spell the mess clean.

"Why would you do that?" asked Hermione.

"You know why." He turned and left the kitchen, Ginny following behind.

Hermione and Harry just looked at each other, then watched the door as the siblings left the room.

~*~

Neville was sitting in the library, quietly reading a book when a very flustered Ginny burst through the door.

"Ron!" she said, frantically looking around the room. Neville straightened his back, allowing his head to peek over the chair. "Oh, hi, Neville. Have you seen my brother?"

He shook his head. "Not since last night. Have you checked the kitchen?"

She scowled slightly before putting a smile back on her face. "That's where he ran from. He punched Harry and left, and I'm trying to find him."

Neville shrugged. "He's definitely not in here." Sensing her hurry, he returned to his book.

Ginny stared at the back of his chair, thinking. She twisted her mouth into a grimace and sighed, stepping further into the room. "What is it you're reading?" She sat in the chair opposite him. "I should probably let him calm down before I speak with him."

"Right," he nodded.

She gestured to the book in his hands.

Neville blushed. "Oh, right. I'm just rereading _Magical Herbs and Fungi_. I'm tired to research right now and maybe I can find something useful in here that I've never noticed before. Like lacewing flies can be used as a--" He trailed off, taking in Ginny's vacant expression. "Sorry," he muttered sheepishly.

"No, it's alright. Tell me, though, if you find anything that's useful in secrecy and protection," she finished cryptically. "I'll see you later Neville."

He nodded and returned to his book as the door slammed, leaving him alone once more in the library.

~*~

While Ginny was talking to Neville, Ron was smashing things in the attic, cursing himself and everything.

"What a fucking fool I've been. Stupid slag fucking everyone. Stupid best friends, always shagging behind my back. Stupid fucking--ow!" He hopped on his left foot, gingerly holding the right. "Stupid fucking wall and stupid fucking shoes."

"I'm sure the relationship between your shoes is quite nefarious, but I've never seen the walls here engage in such. Hogwarts, on the other hand..." A voice from the corner of the large room startled him. "Anything broken?" the voice asked as it to where Ron was. Luna was holding her wand loosely in her hand as she gestured to his foot.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Well, at least my foot is. Everything else? Oh bloody hell." He sat down abruptly, crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the wall in front of him.

Luna sat next to him calmly, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. She too stared at the wall, not speaking as Ron breathed heavily beside her.

He uncrossed his arms and put his face in his hands. He let out a strangled scream to which Luna put her arm around him. Finally he began to speak again, staring at the wall.

"It was going good, right? We'd been together for a while, shared a few gropes and snogs and then she comes up to me, out of the blue, asking for a shag. What kind of bloke turns an offer like that down? Especially from a pretty witch he's going with. So we plan it and we start and it's hot, right? Too hot. So fucking hot I'm burning up from the emotion and sensation. She lets go for once, and it's so fucking beautiful, but as soon as she does I hear _his_ name come out of her lips. Son of a bitch."

Luna started rubbing his shoulder.

"And now she won't tell me if she's fucked him before or not, or even how long they'd been together behind my back. I knew she wasn't a virgin, but well, I expected Krum or some Muggle from the summer, just so she could get it out of the way, y'know? So it would be better for her when it was me. But no, stupid oblivious Ron gets two-timed for his emotions. Fucking slag. Fucking Potter." He took a deep breath and shook off her arm. "And I feel fucking guilty for this. I _can't_ leave him because he's been my best mate for going on seven years and You-Know-Who. I just--" He stopped, blinking rapidly. He cleared his throat before beginning again. "Fuck, Luna. We can't be enemies, not right now. But I'm not prepared to take him back."

"Does kicking the wall help?"

He looked at her, confused. "Well, no, but it sure as hell feels good."

"Then I suggest you keep doing it until it doesn't, Ronald." With a sniff, she stood up and stiffly walked out of the attic, ignoring his dropped jaw and outstretched hand.

~*~

They sat across from each other at the table, still too stunned to make conversation.

Hermione shifted awkwardly in her seat. "Can I--?"

"No. Leave it."

She frowned, putting her want back on the table. "But--"

" _No_. I deserved it. I'm not going to make it disappear."

"You didn't deserve it, Harry. _I_ was the one who said your name."

"Because it was my idea for you to be there in the first place. It's my fault because I was in there too." He stood up and began to pace. "Did you think I _wanted_ to see you both like that? Do you think I enjoyed myself? No! It was the best way for things to proceed and we both fucking ruined it."

"Harry," she said pleadingly.

"No. I was watching and you said my name and now Ron hates us both. Ginny hates us both."

"Ron was never my boyfriend."

"Like hell he wasn't! He obviously thought so; why else would he be like that? Hermione, we should never have let it go this far. I should never have let you sleep with him."

"Potter, I'd shove off if you know what's good for you because you did _not_ let me sleep with him! _I_ did it and _I_ let it go too far."

"Hermione, enough."

"This is not healthy."

"What? Our friendly argument is _not healthy_? Us screwing around our best friend's back is _not healthy_. Us fucking having to fight Voldemort before we're of age is _not fucking healthy_."

"Screaming at the woman you love is not healthy either, Harry."

"Remus!" Harry turned around, embarrassed.

"Hi, Professor," Hermione said dully.

"Hello, Hermione. My apologies, but I was just coming for a cup of tea before leaving." He nodded wearily at the cupboard, his feet shuffling slightly in an effort to walk.

"Where will you go tonight?"

Remus sighed. "Voldemort's pack is sheltered near Hogwarts and I fear I must join them. Thankfully the school is still closed or I couldn't force myself to go."

"Oh, Professor. Do you have to go? He can stay here, right Harry?"

Harry nodded, turning to the older man. "We still have that room for you."

"No, I must do my part."

They nodded in reluctant acceptance. Remus sipped his tea.

"I'll see you two when I get back. Oh, and Harry. I don't think you can afford to lose another best friend." With a wise nod to Hermione, he left.

"Hermione, I--"

"I'm sorry. I love you."

He sighed. "I love you too. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I guess we're both to blame."

"Right. I shouldn't have led him on, even after we were together and you shouldn't have been there." She gave him a hug.

They stood in each other's arms, quietly enjoying each other's warm embrace. They reluctantly broke apart, but before she could step away fully, he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Later?"

She nodded and left the kitchen, leaving Harry with a smile on his face.


End file.
